


Moments with her; Krogan

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anna Shepard, F/M, Krogan, Multi, NSFW, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: I promised you all more of these so here they are, with 3 Votes from you guys to have them up, here are the Anna Shepard/Krogan Moments.Urdnot Wrex - Gentle. Grunt - Lesson. Sharman - Request. Patriarch - Rush.Now I know some of you will be screaming at me 'WHERE IS URDNOT WREAV?!' and the answer is very simple.I have tried to think of a way to give him a moment while keeping him in character, but found it very difficult and the quality of the work is BELOW what I set for myself.This may be due to the fact that there is not very much 'friendly' interaction between him and Shepard in games during ME 2 when you meet him if Wrex did not make it through ME 1 and during ME 3 he is very insulting towards others and treats Eve like a thing not a person, this kind of behaviour is not something that I like, but it is part of his Cannon character and so I try to keep to it.For this reason, Urdnot Wreav will not have a moment with Anna Shepard. Very sorry all you Wreav Fans out there but he just isn't an easy character for me to write faithfully and believably.





	1. Wrex; Gentle. N.S.F.W

Urdnot Wrex; Gentle. NSFW. 

He stayed with her crew to keep her safe, to give her the protection she hadn't had before. To keep her locked in the here and now, rather than drifting off into the then and before. 

He never minded her need to be touched or held, though the good doctor Chakwas had been kind enough to explain it was part of Shepard's way of coping with stress and change, the need to be touched and praised was a remaining condition she had been 'taught' in the past and had been unable to break from after she was rescued and freed from it. Even with all the military training she went through, there was some things she couldn't let go of and so instead of fighting it, her doctors had used it and slowly taught Shepard to hide the need from higher ranked officials, like the Alliance and the Council and to only show the behaviour around the people she could trust not to abuse the knowledge. 

It was no secret that of all her friends she was more open with the Aliens and while she thrived on the pet names, shameless flirting and countless nights spent snuggled with Liara, Garrus and even Tali, it also clear that she slept best when she was around him. 

He'd never admit that it was that knowledge that brought a smile to his lips, nor that he enjoyed having her at his side each night, snuggled between his arms without fear of how easily he could snap her neck, rip her limp from limp and even crush her bones within a matter of seconds with the same hands that so easily lifted her up and carried her around. 

They had a thing. An understanding of sorts, she never pushed him away when he touched her, if anything she relaxed and clung to him, almost desperate for more. But he never took advantage, he couldn't force her to take him like a female Krogan or even Asari would. Her body wouldn't handle the force if he was rushed. 

He'd have to be gentle and slow with her and that meant he would need to be more restraint than ever. 

"You're thinking." 

"Yes I am." He smiled, one hand gently stroking down her back as she lay sprawled on his lap, reading a comic or other she'd been collecting while they relaxed in her room. "Krogan didn't get this far with just brute strength." 

"Oh? So there is more than just battle plans and blood lust in that head of yours?" She asked shifting to look back at him, a small smile and a mischievous glint to her eyes. 

"Don't make me push you off, Kitten Shepard." He warned playfully, though he knew he couldn't move her even if he wanted too. 

"I'll land on my feet anyway." She chuckled, "So, what are you thinking about?" 

"Just how un-human like you are." He admitted. 

"What makes me so un-human?" She asked. 

"You aren't afraid of Garrus when he could easily kill you with one shot, or cut your throat open with one swipe of those talons and a good bite." He said, "And you aren't scared of me." 

"Don't need to be, neither of you would hurt me." Shepard smiled, forgetting her comic for now and rolled in his lap, clinging to his shoulder as she sat up and nuzzled under his chin. "And I trust you both more than I do my own kind. Even if Garrus was a little shy at first." 

"He did walk in on you with a feline suit on." Wrex reminded. 

"He didn't complain when he helped me take it off." She chuckled. "Do Krogan have Ridges? Or are they all veined like you?" She asked playfully rubbing a hand over the crotch plating of his armour. 

"Depends on the Krogan, we're all thick and varied in length, but unlike Turians, we have Veined, Smooth, Clawed or Budded." Wrex chuckled and gently wrapped an arm around her back to keep her close while the other slid between then and beneath the hem of her pants, rubbing at her pussy through her panties, "I doubt a human's body could handle the last two in a Krogan mating however, Males can go for a few hours at a time and while the old males can restrain themselves, younger males get lost in the moments and forget that not every pussy we take can handle a fully erect cock." He said as her hands pawed his chest. "Sure you want to keep going?" 

"Mmmm, of course." She moaned, biting her lip as she rocked against his hand. "I trust you Wrex, you aren't a young, horny Krogan in an Omega Bar and you've been around me enough to know I'm open to trying anything at least once." She said, pressing a soft teasing kiss to his nose. "And even if I can't handle your cock inside me, I'm sure I can at the very least spend the night giving you a lap dance." 

Wrex smiled. "In that case," He said easily ripping the shirt and bra from her body, leaning her back in his lap as he caught her breast in his teeth and gently lapped at the nipple with his tongue, rubbing his finger harder and faster against her panties. 

She made the sweetest sounds when he teased her like this, a personal reward only he seemed to get for his attention and she never tried to wiggle free of him, only trying to gain more of the touch she seemed to live for, teasing herself into such a state until he showed mercy and brought her the release she so desired. 

He felt her panties soak through against his finger and smiled, slowly releasing her from his hold and as he'd expected, she moved from his lap and wasted no time removing her pants and now ruined panties. "I should really stop wearing them when you stay over." She said as she sat at the foot of the bed, though there was a glint to her eyes that told him she wouldn't. 

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" He asked standing and slowly removing his armour and weapons, practically feeling the air in the room change as he undid the fasting to his lower armour, they had messed around before, fondled and teased one another, but this would be the first time she'd do more than treat the head of his cock like a giant suck toy. 

"I trust you Wrex." She nodded though he could hear the trembling in her words, an underlying tone of fear. "It's just... I've never really done this with a Krogan before." 

He chuckled and gently lifted her up off the bed and turned her around, pulling her so her back was pressed against his chest, "You have nothing to fear from me, Anna. We'll take this one step at a time." He promised, lightly stroking on hand up and between her thighs. 

She squirmed under his touch, small hands squeezing at his arms as he rubbed and petted her core again, growling into her skin as her body responded eagerly to his familiar touch, slowly taking his claws into her dripping pussy, feeling her soft insides squeeze and hug tightly as she wiggled and squirmed against him. 

"Wrex...?" She asked as he slowly pulled his claws from her body and lightly pushed her so her hands were braced against the bed and slowly spread her thighs wide to allow his aching length to pressed against her dripping heat. 

"Relax." He whispered as she stiffened slightly, "As much as I want to claim you right now, you aren't ready for me yet." He assured, slowly moving his length under her pussy, letting her feel the swollen veins along the length from base to tip as he began moving his hands along her sides and then up and around her breasts. 

It didn't take long for her to relax again, moving along his cock with the same trembling moans and odd mewling sounds as her body grew desperate for more, even as her arms and legs failed to hold her body up any longer and she lay in the pillows, unable to form words between panting and moaning as he slowly drew his now burning cock along her pussy. 

"Brace yourself." He warned as he pressed his swollen head against the trembling lips of her heat and then began to push forwards. 

"A-ah!" She gasped, bright green eyes going wide as her body squeezed and tightened around the intruding monster, leaving her nerves on fire as he kept pushing inside, her body twitching and shaking as she took inch after inch easily. 

"Wrex...!" She gasped as the stretch began to burn and sting, tears slipping from her eyes as he pushed up against the back of her tight passage almost breaking the inner walls of her womb. "I... I can't..." 

"Almost." He hissed softly and just as it felt like it was too much, she felt the swollen base against her rear and gasped as her arms gave out and she fell into the pillows again. He couldn't move yet, she was stiff with lingering fear, he could smell it and the only way to keep her calm and stop her hurting herself was to wait the fear out, let her mind catch up to her body and then, he could move. 

She whined and moaned into the pillows, tormented by her own body's natural reaction to his length buried so deep inside her, until it became too much as she dared to try and move herself. "Wrex..?" 

"Good girl," He praised softly, gently drawing back and then pushing back inside, the pace was slow, but stars above it drew the sweetest sounds from her throat as she fisted the sheets, gasping and whining as they moved, the pain and pleasure mixing so well, Shepard forgot where the line between the two was. 

She lost count of how many times she saw the stars erupt before her eyes, how many times she came undone while Wrex was inside her, it became a mess of pleasure and need and some unnameable bliss until Wrex's hold on her got tighter and she found her strength gone. 

"Shepard?" He asked, as he pressed his length deep inside her. "Still want this?" 

She was at his mercy and didn’t have the control she always had, she didn't have the strength to fight him off if he didn't stop. 

And she didn't care. 

Wrex hadn't hurt her yet and while she knew she would ache later, she'd asked for this. She couldn't deny him after he had done so much for her. 

"Please..." She nodded weakly. 

He nodded and held her hips tight as he moved her along his throbbing cock, the numerous times she'd lost control making the movements smooth and rapid as her body hugged and squeezed his length, dragging a deep, bone shaking growl from his chest as he raced for the release his body craved. She could do nothing but hold on for the ride, moaning and gasping in some broken plea for more until he pushed her down with a gentle hand and slammed his length deep inside one last time. 

She screamed into the pillows as he pumped her aching body full, each hot burst rippling through his cock and against her insides as his length grew soft and limb inside her until he could give no more and slowly, he withdrew his limb cock from her shaking body. 

"Shepard?" He asked and then smiled, realizing she didn't have the strength to move, much less speak to him. "I'll clean up." He said. 

 

When Shepard woke up, she felt the pleasant tingle of medical gel over her hips where Wrex had held her, a dull ache inside her body, and the warmth of someone at her side. She smiled and snuggled closer to that warmth and drifted back off, feeling Wrex's arms tighten around her.


	2. Grunt; Lesson. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

Grunt; Lesson. NSFW 

He'd been sceptical at first. 

Humans, according to everything he had been taught in the tank, couldn't stretch wide enough to take a Krogan cock without bleeding and while she had gone wild just having his clawed fingers hammering her core mercilessly, he hadn't dared try and slide his aching cock into her heat in case he'd hurt her. 

Then When he'd become part of the Urdnot clan, he'd seen just how much she could take when she was ready and willing. Wrex was bigger than him, being older, but Grunt didn't mind that he wasn't the first Krogan taking Shepard, he'd been too scared of hurting her is she wasn't experienced. 

So, despite the war around them, when she came to help with the mission he was leading and they brought home a huge victory, they had wasted no time getting locked in her privet quartered aboard the Normandy and tangled up in the bed sheets. 

He petted and stroke her body, eager to find those little places that made her shake in his arms, desperate for more as they fought for some form of dominance amidst the shredding of clothes and clatter of armour hitting the floor until she somehow found the strength and leverage to push him down into the bed and pressed herself up against his growing cock. 

She clung to his shoulders as her body trembled and shook with excitement. Grunt wasn't as long as Wrex, but he would stretch her the same way the older Krogan had and by stars she'd missed the feeling of being full and stretched. 

"Not so shy anymore I see." She said working her hips against his length, teasing herself as his hands came to her hips, helping her move as he nuzzled and kissed at her breasts, eager give her just as much pleasure in return. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She smiled sliding up to the head of his cock and slowly let herself fall onto it, easily taking the head and first few inches deep inside her heat as she clutched her body close, shaking as he fought the urge to simply slam her into the bed and pound her like a savage animal. 

He'd expected her to be tight and for it to be slow, but stars above this was blissful, sweet torture!! She rippled around his cock, squeezing tightly around his thickness hungrily taking more and more within herself as she worked her way slowly down, gasping and meowling sweetly as her body adjusted to every thick inch she took. 

At last, she reached the base and her back arched, pressing her breast into his face as he clutched her close, forcing himself to remain still as he felt her body and tremble around his cock, making his length jerk and throb inside her. "Ahhh! Ohh fuck... Grunt..." 

"Too much?" He asked, between heavy growling breaths. 

"No." She gasped and her weak grip on his shoulders tightened just that little more. "Need a minute." She explained and he felt her body come undone around him, leaving her legs weak and her body shaking, but not completely satisfied, as her pussy continued to squeeze and clench around his still hard cock. 

He smirked and slowly pulled his cock back from her pussy before rolling his hips and forcing his length back inside, feeling and hearing her body respond with eagerness as he repeated the action, slowly at first and then gradually picking up speed as she clung to him. 

"Ohhhh yes! Yes! Ohhh Grunt...!" She panted and moaned, clutching his neck tightly, gasping as he suddenly turned them, pushing her back into the mattress as he continued to roll his hips deep into her body, soon moving with enough force that the bed shook and rocked with their movements. 

She came undone twice more beneath him, clawing weakly at his back and shoulders as he continued to pound her hungry pussy, eagerly chasing his own release as she whined and moan under him, the sweet scent of her and the need to claim her driving him faster and faster until with a bellowing roar he pushed deep inside her, his cock erupting with hot seed as she went limb under him. 

He purred softly, holding her close and secure as her body bloated out ever so slightly and for a moment, Grunt dared to think that just maybe, there was a Krogan child in the future for him one day.


	3. Sharman; Request. NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one ever said the Sharman couldn't make breeding requests.

Sharman; Request. NSFW. 

It wasn't often that someone caught his eye. 

He was the Sharman of Clan Urdnot and so most of his time was spent overseeing Rites and insuring whining little upstarts like Ulvank were never able to take power. 

And yet she'd walked into the camp, a tank bred Krogan to one side and a Turian on the other, and not only aided in the Rite of Passage for her Tank Bred Crew Mate, she'd also shown true Krogan behaviour and impressed him far more than any soft and squishy human had before. 

And then, not only had she aided in killing the Maw, she had also killed Ulvank. 

He had wanted to personally thank her, but something had called her away and so, he didn't have the chance to speak with her directly, a minor annoyance, but it did mean he may not see her again and that, he felt would be a shame. So, to make sure he was informed of her return, he slipped a Breeding request into the pile that had been forming since the defeat of the Maw and waited. 

Two days later, just after he had completed his Rites for the evening, she returned and he was notified that his request had been forwarded on to her, moments later a message came to his comm and he blinked, re-reading the words again just to be sure he understood them correctly and slowly a smirk formed. 

'Since my former lover has seen fit to end our relationship I have no reason to keep promises I made to him anymore. make me forget he even exists and I'll make sure to stop by more often.' 

 

She arrived a few short minutes after the message had been read and placed her weapons down. "I thought Humans got dressed up for things like this." he said with a chuckle as he stood and walked towards her. 

"Normally we do, but Cerberus doesn't have any flattering clothes." She admitted as he towered over her. "You got my message?" 

"I did," He nodded, already pulling at the armour she wore to remove it. "Think you can handle a Krogan more than once?" he asked. 

"I've blown Wrex's cock before, I doubt you could shock me." She admitted and he laughed. 

"Bold girl, but not all Krogan are the same." He told her as she shrugged the heavy plated metal from her body, leaving her in just her under suit. "And not all Krogan are satisfied with their cocks being sucked," He added making his intentions clear. 

"Good thing I have a high pain tolerance." She smirked. 

"Are you sure you aren't part Krogan?" He chuckled, finger the zip of the under suit behind her back. 

"They tested me, 100% human." She said as her hands found the belt of his lower armour. "Now can we skip the talking and get to it?" 

"As you wish." He nodded and before she could blink, he had her pinned on the hide that liked the floor of his chambers, one clawed hand roughly toying with her breasts as the other toyed with her swollen clit, sharp claws easily cutting through the fabric of her panties. 

She responded the same way he'd expected her too, biting her lip to keep from screaming out right as he toyed with her body, finding the places that drove her wild so quickly it was almost impossible for her to think as he thrust his three fingers deep inside her body. She covered her mouth with her hands to try and muffle the scream as he twisted and curled his clawed fingers inside her, relishing the desperate little moans and whimpers as her body tightly squeezed and clung tightly around his fingers. 

"So eager and so wet," He praised smirking as he felt her body shake and coat his fingers in her warmth. "Still think you can handle me girl?" he asked pulling his fingers free and allowing her to see his clawed cock, thick and naturally curved upwards slightly, narrow at the head but fat and wide at the base. 

"One way to find out." She said as he pulled her to straddle his lap. 

"One way indeed." He nodded and without waiting for her say so, he lifted her hip up and then brought her down over his cock. The sting and burning of being stretched coming and going as he began to pound her mercilessly, claws scraping her skin almost enough to make her bleed as she rode him. 

She cried out, unable to do anything more than hold on as he used her body as he pleased, his cock going deeper with each thrust as her body stretched wider to take every inch of his wide girth, her body squeezing tightly around him as she tried to adjust to the intrusion. It got harder when she realized she could feel his cock swelling inside her from the base up, building into one huge eruption that would leave her swollen and filled with everything he had to give her all at once. 

"Ah! A-ha!! Ohhhh god...! Ohhhh!!" She panted, struggling to focus as everything melted into a haze that grew more and more as she lost control of her body, bathing his cock in her warmth over and over again as he pounded her body. 

She didn't know when they changed positions and nor did she care, feeling her back rub against the hides on the floor as he slammed down into her, her mind lost in a haze of ecstasy as she felt his length swell and grow inside her, increasing the stretch to the point where it burned until he rammed deep inside and held her against him as his seed flooded her core and womb.


	4. Patriarch; Rush. NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but its all I have for you guys right now.   
> Enjoy!!!

Patriarch; Rush. NSFW. 

Aria had allowed him to keep many comforts, but there were somethings even she could not stop him having. 

The company of the Succubus women when they visited was one of those things. 

Like her older kin, Anna could come and go about Omega easily and enjoy its finest drinks and comforts as if she owned the place, though she had made her feelings of Omega very clear when Aria had asked what she saw in the place. 

"As far as I care, this place is the only decent drinking hole in the universe that doesn't take bull shit from men, plus, no psychopathic nymphomaniac here to bug me when I start eyeing the hottest men in town." 

Needless to say, Aria had been friends with Anna since that little sit down. 

So when Anna came to Omega after two years, covered in her longest coat and shades over her eyes and made a bee line for Patriach's level, Aria only smiled and sent a message on ahead. 

 

The room was empty of everyone but the old Krogan when Anna reached it and for that she was grateful, it meant she didn't have to hide her current weakness so much and threw the coat and shades to the floor, showing the constant pale greenish glow of her skin and shimmering glazed look to her eyes. 

"You haven't fed in a while." He growled softly as she dropped to her knees before him, though his hands were firm and controlling as he caught her hair in his claws, feeling her shaking violently as she claws and pulled at his pants and crotch. "What happened?" 

"Miranda... stupid bitch... had me on lock down for two years!" she hissed, an almost demonic echo to her words as she clawed and tugged his pants. "Got out... came here... Please..." 

He nodded, and reached down to catch her hands before she could open the last fastening. "We can talk this to my room-" 

"I can't wait that long!!" Anna hissed as he saw the shift in her eyes even as she tried to shake it off, a hint of a true monster that strived to escape her control and kill all that stood between her and any male she wanted. Anna wasn't just hungry, she was practically starving and that meant she was on the verse of throwing her caution to the wind and just out right feeding openly. 

He'd seen Cassie and Tara, the oldest two of the five Succubus like this once before and witness their wrath first hand when he had ruled Omega, watching the two rip and tear through a Batarian pirate team and an Asari Commando unit that had come to close to their homes, draining them rapidly until they were little more than mindless puppets worthless for anything but the most basic of tasks. 

If Anna did that here, all of Omega would be her feeding ground and she would not only over throw Aria, she'd likely kill the Asari and all others on the station. 

"Please," Anna hissed again, though she was trying to keep the hunger in check as she rubbed his crotch. "Please, just... let me feed..." 

He nodded and let go of her hands, "I'm sure I can manage a small treat." he said clutching her hair again as she ripped his pants open to reach his cock, the greenish mist that so often drifted without purpose now focused around his limp girth and body as he relaxed and in hailed it deeply. 

She was ravenous. 

He could feel it, even as her powers of control seeped over him he still retained his own will as she messily licked, kissed and sucked his limp cock, she was too hungry to properly focus her efforts and while that usually meant and easy escape from her, he had no desire to resist. 

Krogan took pride in their stamina and endurance. Anna had come to him because she knew, likely through gossip from her elders and her own time spent with other Krogan that he could feed her and give her back the control she needed to avoid having a large bounty placed on her head. 

He relaxed back into the padding of the seat, running his claws through her hair as she worked his length with her hands and lips, soon taking the still half hard length into her mouth and sucking hungrily, using her teeth to drag the skin back and forth as she fed on what little she could take for now. 

He let her take his first release easily, feeling his cock tremble with the hint of pleasure as she devoured what he offered with a pleading little meowl. But it wasn't enough, he could feel her hands shaking and hear her gasping and panting as if she'd just run a marathon. 

She would need so much more. 

"Need me to be a little more active?" He asked and the look of pleading that she gave him was more than enough to convince him she did. 

"Do what you want with me... just feed me." she nodded, gasping as he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the small bar of the room, pinning her against it as he worked his half hard cock against her burning core. "Ah!" 

"I'll feed you so much, you'll be heavy with my offspring." He promised, and she gasped arching into him as he began a swift and painful pace, his cock swelling and stretching her aching core to tearing as he pounded her, ignoring the shattering of glasses as he claimed her. 

The mist like haze she used to feed swarmed around him, coiling in a none threatening embrace as she fed freely, tears rushing down her face as she was lay unable to break free of his hold, panting and gasping in some tongue he didn't understand as her body clutched and squeezed around him. 

She came undone many times over his cock, each time making his movements easier and faster as she clung to him, mouth wide as she devoured all she could take, her skin slowly regaining its fleshy colour and her eyes brightening with eagerness and renewed life. 

She weakly reached up and managed to find his face with her hands and at last, he felt the true strength of a succubus take over his body, driving him harder and deeper as she forced herself to move with him, her body starting to glow as she hissed and whined focusing her efforts of bringing him over the edge with her one last time as his cock pushed and stretched every inch of her aching pussy in so many ways it was impossible to name them all. 

Soon enough, her eyes flashed brightly and he was lost in release with her, his cock shooting his worth deep intro her body as he sucked the mists back into her body with ease, shaking as he held her pressed against him, filling her body with his worth as she twitched and trembled in his arms. 

She felt his cock twitch and throb within her then gasped and went wide eyed as a second much deeper explosion of his seed burned into her womb and she felt herself swell with the added weight. "What did-?" 

"Did I fail to mention I have a Bubbed cock?" he asked teasingly already working his hips into her again as she clung to him. "I promised you would be heavy with my brood, Anna and I plan on keeping that promise."


End file.
